Znalazłam powód, aby dalej próbować
by sassyholmes
Summary: Inspiracja 5 odcinkiem 1 sezonu Reign, w którym Bash i Mary po raz pierwszy się całują. Pisane tak, jak ja to chciałam widzieć. Mary po kolejnej kłótni z Francisem o Olivię szuka ukojenia. Ale czy Bash da jej to, czego pragnie?


Po kolejnej kłótni z Francisem, Mary niemal wybiegła z pomieszczenia, w którym zebrał się cały dwór królewski na czele z królową Katarzyną. Gniew i alkohol buzowały w niej, nie pozwalając się uspokoić. Obecność Olivii, dawnej miłości Francisa tylko wzmagał złość i żal, które dziewczyna czuła do swojego narzeczonego. Jak mógł tak się do niej odezwać? Jak śmiał okazać jej brak szacunku i przy okazji upokorzyć na oczach całego dworu? Pewnie ta przeklęta blondyneczka śmiała się z niej i triumfowała. Sama jej obiecała, że go ponownie zdobędzie i chyba jej się to powoli udawało. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem przeszła obok dobrze bawiących się i śmiejących się ludzi, aby udać się nad brzeg jeziora, przy którym po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Basha. Bash. Sebastian. Syn króla Henryka i Diany. Uniosła suknię do góry, aby jej nie przemoczyć i wkroczyła na wilgotny i grząski grunt. Nawet nie zauważyła, że od pewnego czasu z oddali przygląda się jej uważnie Bash z kielichem w dłoni i ignorującym zupełnie wesoły szczebiot Loli. Zmarszczył brwi.  
-"O co mogła się z Francisem pokłócić? Czyżby chodziło o nasz kochaną Olivię?" - pomyślał, obserwując stojącą w oddali sylwetkę Mary. Zacisnął palce na metalowym, posrebrzanym kielichu z rubinami i szafirami zdobiącymi nasadę. Wykrzywił wargi. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak jego własny brat (przyrodni, ale co tam) krzywdził istotę, która go kochała? Czuł niewyobrażalną złość na niego, na siebie, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył jak Francis traktuje Mary. Dlaczego o nią mocniej nie walczył? Dlaczego pozwolił jej odejść?  
-Wybacz. - mruknął do rozgadanej Loli i opuścił jej towarzystwo. Odłożył po drodze swój kielich i udał się wolnym krokiem ku Mary, która stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w dal. Na jej twarzy wyryta została pustka i głęboka rozpacz. Bash nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Delikatnie położył dłonie na jej ramionach tak, aby jej nie przestraszyć. Jednak dziewczyna zadrżała i obróciła się gwałtownie ku niemu. Na widok Sebastiana, odetchnęła z ulgą. Myślała, że to Francis przyszedł znów ją obarczać wyrzutami i pretensjami.  
-Ach, to ty, Bash...-mruknęła i spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. Nie dość, że pokłóciła się z narzeczonym to jeszcze on...  
-A kogo się spodziewałaś? Francisa Wspaniałego? - sarkastyczna uwaga Basha miała ją rozśmieszyć, lecz wywróciła tylko oczami. Nie wiedząc co zrobić lub powiedzieć, zaczęła pocierać ramiona dłońmi. Czuła się niezręcznie w towarzystwie mężczyzny, którego pokochała. Wbrew sobie. I wbrew zasadom, które wyznawała. Kochała obu mężczyzn i nie wiedziała, którego wybrać. Była przyzwyczajona do myśli, że to właśnie Francis będzie miłością jej życia i to z nim będzie panować. Urodzi mu gromadkę dzieci i będą szczęśliwi. Lecz ten obraz został zburzony przez wtargnięcie Basha. Gdy patrzyła w jego niesamowicie niebieskie oczy czuła się jakby była wolna, zupełnie niesamowicie. Jego spojrzenia, które kierował w jej stronę sprawiały, że słodkie pożądanie brało górę i zaczynała się zastanawiać co by było, gdyby była z nim albo jakby było gdyby znalazła się z nim w łóżku. Jakby dotykał jej ciała swoimi dłońmi, jakby smakowały jego pocałunki i czy wiła się pod nim w rozkoszy. Przygryzła dolną wargę, ledwo powstrzymując od westchnięcia czy powstrzymania dreszczy przebiegających wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
-Mary? Słyszysz mnie? Mam coś na twarzy? - dziewczyna zamrugała powiekami i spojrzała nieprzytomnie na Basha. Ten uśmiechał się do niej znacząco, a oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem.  
-Oczywiście, że Cię słucham. - odparła nieco zbita z tropu Mary, wygładzając wierzch swojej sukni. W tle słychać było szmer rozmów oraz śmiechów. Serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej, niewiadomo patrzyła wszędzie, byle nie na Basha. Jego widok rozpraszał ją.  
-To powtórz to, co powiedziałem. - młody mężczyzna świdrował przyszłą królową wzrokiem. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że słuchała go. Zauważył jej nieobecne spojrzenie, poszerzone źrenice w jej przepięknych, brązowych oczach, przyspieszony oddech i rumieńce na twarzy. Musiała o czymś myśleć. O czymś wyjątkowo przyjemnym. Leniwy uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta, widząc w jakim stanie jest Mary. I do jakiego ją wkrótce doprowadzi. Z drugiej strony współczuł jej losu, który nie był zbytnio dla niej łaskawy: nienawidziła jej królowa Katarzyna, ale ona wszystkich nie lubiła, a szczególnie jego matkę, Olivia i jej tajemnicze związki z Francisem, który nagle przestał zauważać tą drobną brunetkę, która go szczerze pokochała. I ponoć on również ją kochał.  
-Eeee...-Mary wzięła głębszy oddech, aby przypomnieć sobie co do niej mówił Bash. Lecz jej się to nie udawało. Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się od niego. Nie miała zamiaru mu się tłumaczyć.  
-No właśnie. Mary, proszę Cię, spójrz na mnie. - chwycił ją ramię i delikatnie obrócił ją ku sobie. Jej smutek łamał mu serce na milion drobniutkich kawałeczków. Z pewnym wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Dziewczyna zadrżała pod wpływem jego dotyku, ale wtuliła się w dłoń mężczyzny. Był jej jedynym oparciem w ostatnio ciężkich dla niej czasach. Francis uganiał się za Olivią, przestał ją rozumieć, a ich rozmowy kończyły się awanturą i cichymi dniami. -Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. - szepnął, zbliżając się do niej. Mary nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu się na niego patrzyła. Rozchyliła wargi. Oddech przyspieszył, a krew szumiała w uszach.  
-"Boże, jaki on przystojny..." - była to jedyna myśl, która wpadła jej do głowy. Nie wiedząc kiedy i jak znalazła się w jego ramionach. Ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknęła powieki. Chociaż jedna osoba ją wspierała. Za to Sebastian mocno ją do siebie przytulił i pocałował w czubek głowy. Schował twarz we włosach dziewczyny. Mocny zapach lawendy i fiołków uspokajał go. Czuł, że jest w domu. Że ma do kogo wracać. Że to co czuje jest realne. Dzieje się tu i teraz. Jego Mary jest w jego ramionach. Przytula się ufnie. Po chwili poczuł, że cała drży. Odsunął się nieco i zerknął w dół. Ona płakała!  
-Mary, nie płacz. On nie jest wart Twoich łez. - ostrożnie chwycił ją za podbródek i uniósł głowę, aby mogła na niego spojrzeć. Łzy leciały ciurkiem po jej zaczerwienionych policzkach, a usta zakrzywiły się w podkowę.  
-Ja już nie mogę. Nie potrafię. Gdy widzę ich razem...moje serce się łamie. Wiem, że nie mam z nią szans. Francis jest wciąż nią zainteresowany. Ja...ja...- wybuchła dziewczyna, aż w końcu całkowicie się rozpłakała. Łzy płynęły strumykiem wzdłuż jej policzków, a ona sama coraz bardziej się trzęsła. Sebastian widząc to, pocałował ją. Wpił się w jej wargi powoli, acz namiętnie. Od zawsze marzył, aby ją pocałować. Dziewczyna początkowo znieruchomiała. Zaskoczył ją ten gest ze strony Basha. Nie sądziła, że mógłby ją pokochać. Po chwili zrozumiała, że do odwzajemnienia pocałunku potrzebna jest jej reakcja. Chłopak chwycił ją za biodra i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Pragnął jej jak powietrza, jak blasku Słońca. Mary stała się najważniejszą istotą w jego bastardzim życiu. Kochał ją aż tak, że serce go bolało. A teraz stał tu i obdarowywał ją namiętnymi pocałunkami. I ona to odwzajemniała. Wczepiła palce w jego włosy. Chciała go coraz bardziej i bardziej. Pragnęła go każdą komórką swojego ciała. Jej trzeźwe myślenie zostało kompletnie wyłączone. Nie myślała już o Francisie, jego domniemanym romansie z Olivią, królowej Katarzynie ani o Henryku. Liczył się tylko Bash. Zamknęła oczy. Mężczyzna obcałowywał namiętnie jej szyję i dekolt. Mary czuła się jak w niebie. Tylko ona i Bash. Jęknęła cicho pod wpływem czułości, które otrzymywała od niego. Ten tylko mruknął jak kot i powrócił do atakowania jej warg, które pragnęły więcej i więcej.  
-Bash...-jęknęła, gdy ten podgryzł jej dolną wargę. Jego pragnienie i miłość do Mary wzrastała wraz z pocałunkami, którymi obdarowywał jej szyję, twarz i usta.  
-Mary...- szepnął ochrypłym szeptem i wpatrzył się zachwycony w twarz swojej ukochanej. Uczył się wciąż od nowa tego jak wygląda, jak się porusza. Zachowywał się jak zakochany głupiec, a może nim był?  
-Nie powinniśmy...-odparła cicho dziewczyna, patrząc gdzieś poza nim. Nie mogła pokazać mu, że jej się to podobało. Nawet bardzo.  
-Dlaczego? Bo Francis się może o tym dowiedzieć? Masz prawo być zakochana. - rzekł z całą mocą Bash, chwytając ją za nadgarstki. Mary pokręciła przecząco głową.  
-Tu nie o to chodzi. Ja kocham Francisa. To on jest miłością mojego życia. - jej słowa sprawiły, że Bash odsunął się od niej z niedowierzaniem w oczach.  
-A to co przed chwilą to co według Ciebie było? Chwila słabości? - brunetka spostrzegła gniew i niedowierzanie w oczach Sebastiana, które stały się jakby jaśniejsze pod wpływem emocji.  
-Bash, ty nie rozumiesz...- jej wypowiedź została brutalnie przerwana przez bruneta:  
-Nie, nie, nie. Ja wszystko doskonale rozumiem. Francis i przede wszystkim Francis. Ale zrozum, że on nigdy Cię nie pokocha tak jak ja! - podniósł głos, ledwo się kontrolując. Mary widząc w jakim jest stanie, odsunęła się od niego.  
-Lepiej będzie jak...nie będziemy się przez pewien czas widywać. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nie przerywaj mi. - dodała ostro, widząc jak Bash otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. - Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas. Ty ochłoniesz, a ja przemyślę sprawę. Tak...- dziewczyna odwróciła się od niego, aby odejść. Nie potrafiła ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy po tym, co zrobili. Co ona zrobiła Francisowi. Mimo, że była na niego zła, to i tak nie zasłużył na to. Nerwowym ruchem wygładziła wierzch swojej sukni. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła do przodu, żeby ponownie wziąć udział w corocznych obchodach Dożynek.  
-Mary, ja Cię kocham! - Bash zawołał za nią, mając nadzieję, że ona to usłyszy. I nie mylił się. Mary otarła dłonią łzy napływające do jej oczu i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się.  
-"Oby tylko Francis nie dowiedział się co się wydarzyło między mną, a Sebastianem." - pomyślała, gorączkowo rozmyślając nad ewentualnymi wymówkami. Nie musiała nic mówić. Jej narzeczony widział rozgrywającą się scenę między swoją narzeczoną, a bratem. I nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. O nie.


End file.
